Rising Danger
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: After the battle against the Dark Forest, Lionblaze and Cinderheart settle down to have kits. However, one of these kits is chosen to fend off darkness that threatens to destroy the Clans forever; accompanied by another cat.
1. Prologue

"They are coming," Voice whispered. "They are coming."

"Great StarClan, if you want to talk, come out and talk! Don't just whisper like that. It'll give the kits a scare." An old, dark gray she-cat with matted, tangled fur grumbled.

"Calm down now, Yellowfang." A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes strode in to the opening; where the old ThunderClan medicine cat sat by a pool of water. "I suppose they are anxious. A new darkness is rising."

A small kit bounded around the she-cat's paws; mewling excitedly. The she-kit was white with pale gray patches. The warrior purred, and gently touched her nose to the kit's head. "Quiet down Mosskit, an important time is arriving," Her blue gaze turned serious. The bushes rustled, as more cats slunk towards the pool. The scents mingled; ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, even SkyClan.

"Bluestar." Yellowfang greeted respectfully to her leader.

"Yellowfang, you're already here?" A large white tom inquired.

"I prefer to be on time when it comes to these kind of events, Whitestorm; rather than being late." The old medicine cat retorted; itching behind her ear with a hind paw.

"I was just teasing." Whitestorm padded up to the pool and sat down beside Bluestar; who kept Mosskit tucked neatly between her front paws.

A large, broad-shouldered golden tom with thick fur around his neck stepped carefully down to the poo; followed by a tom with a crooked jaw, a pretty silver tabby she-cat and a reddish-brown tom.

"Papa!" Mosskit squeaked as the red-brown tom seated himself next to Bluestar.

"Hello, my little daughter." The tom purred. He nudged Bluestar affectionately. "Brought Mosskit with you, hm?"

"And a happy hello to you too, Oakheart." Bluestar muttered sarcastically. "Greetings, Crookedstar, Silverstream." She meowed to the other two RiverClan cats politely. A long-tailed black and white tom strolled down to the pond side as well. "Hello, Tallstar." Silverstream mewed.

Tallstar nodded, and sat down; curling his tail around his paws. More cats padded out from the ferns and the trees; gathering around. When everything became silent, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat cleared her throat. "Shall we begin this meeting?" She mewed softly.

The cats nodded; as the she-cat kneaded the ground anxiously with her paws. "The danger with the Dark Forest may have been defeated by the Three, but that does not mean that it will stay that way. Another danger is rising, and the Clans will need to be saved again." She meowed clearly.

"What do we do then?" Oakheart asked.

"Do tell, Spottedleaf." Silverstream mewed.

"Two cats have been born; and they possess the power to battle this darkness. It will be up to them to realize this, and prepare." Spottedleaf meowed. "Until then, we must do what is within our power to help our Clanmates overcome this danger."

"Spottedleaf is right. We must alert the two then." Bluestar meowed; flicking her tail. "We must get the cats ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I do not own Warriors; but I do own my OC cats._


	2. Chapter 1

"Ravensong!"

A sleek, black-furred she-cat with a white blaze on her chest turned to see her friend; Icecloud padding over to her. The white she-cat's blue gaze was bright and cheerful. Behind her was her brother; Foxleap, and one of the senior warriors; Brackenfur.

"Hi Icecloud, Foxleap, Brackenfur." She mewed.

"We're going hunting, would you like to come?" Foxleap asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I promised to help Jayfeather gather herbs today."

"Aw, well, next time then!" Icecloud mewed in an understanding voice. Ravensong nodded. "Definitely!" She promised, as Foxleap looked slightly disappointed that she couldn't hunt with them. Brackenfur led the way out of camp; Foxleap following. "I-I'll see you later Ravensong!" Foxleap called back shyly; as he bounded after the other tom.

Icecloud nudged her. "Foxleap really likes you." She whispered, giggling a bit. Her tail flicked; as she dashed after her brother. "Bye Ravensong!"

"Foxleap has his eye on you?" A voice inquired in amusement.

Ravensong turned to see her parents; Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Purring in amusement, Lionblaze cuffed her ear with a carefully-sheathed paw. "You'd look cute with Foxleap." He mewed.

"I-I'm not ready to have a mate!" She exclaimed; her ears flattening against her head in embarrassment.

Cinderheart smiled and touched her nose to her daughter's. "Get a mate when you're ready, there isn't any rush." She mewed.

"Hey, Ravensong!" Ravensong turned to see her littermates; Owlflight and Blazeclaw. Owlflight was a large gray tom with blue eyes. Blazeclaw was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. "Owlflight and I are going to go hunting, want to come?"

"Sorry, but I promised Jayfeather that I'd help him gather herbs." Ravensong meowed.

Owlflight wrinkled his nose. "Jayfeather's kinda grouchy."

Lionblaze let out a chuckle. "He can be snappy, but I did grow up with him; and he's not always grouchy," He flicked his son with his tail. "Don't let him hear you say that, or he'll be clawing at your tail!" He added in a low voice.

"Ravensong, are you going to help me gather herbs or what?" A tom with blind blue eyes meowed; coming out from the medicine cat den.

"Of course, Jayfeather," She mewed. "I'll see you guys later!" She then padded out of camp with Jayfeather.

* * *

><p>She rolled around in her nest restlessly. She was caught in a strange dream. She was in a large field with lush, green grass. In front of her stood a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.<p>

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Bluestar; a past leader of ThunderClan." The she-cat meowed. "It's good to finally meet you, Ravensong."

"Y-You know my name?"

"Of course. I am a StarClan warrior. Now, a grave danger is rising. It'll be up to you and another to face it."

"A-A danger?" Ravensong asked; as the dream began to fade. "W-Wait! Bluestar!"

Ravensong jolted awake; blue eyes wide. Foxleap was nestled in the nest next to her; Owlflight on her other side. Foxleap sleepily opened his eyes. "Ravensong…? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just had a dream, that's all. Go back to sleep." She murmured.

* * *

><p>Ravensong lied in her nest; thinking about what she was told. As she rose up to her paws; she padded out; bumping in to Squirrelflight; who had gone on patrol. "Careful there, Ravensong." Squirrelflight mewed. "Something on your mind?"<p>

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Sorry for bumping in to you." She padded away from the ginger she-cat headed towards the medicine cat den. Hopefully Jayfeather was awake. _I hope I don't wake him. He'll be really grouchy…and maybe Briarlight is awake. What if she hears us talking? _She thought absentmindedly.

She strolled in to the medicine cat den; where Jayfeather was busily sorting herbs. His ear twitched; and he looked over to her direction; his blind blue eyes piercing in to her blue eyes. Briarlight was snoring quietly in her nest. "What is it?" Jayfeather asked; sorting through some borage.

"I-I had a strange dream, and I don't know what it means." She mewed nervously.

Jayfeather perked up slightly. "A dream?"

"Yeah. A cat was there; Bluestar, I think, is what she told me. She told me that a danger is rising, but I have no idea what to do." Ravensong meowed; recalling her dream.

"Tell me more."

"She said that it will be up to me and another to face the darkness." She mewed; her tail twitching nervously. "I-I mean, I'm an ordinary warrior; not some super hero."

"Hm…" Jayfeather's expression grew serious. "This must be serious then. You'll have to find the other."

"D-Do you think Owlflight and Blazeclaw had the dream too? Maybe one of them is the other."

He shrugged. "Ask them if you want."

"I-I can't!" She protested. "They'll think I'm crazy!"

"Unless they had the dream themselves."

"B-But—"

"You know, you and your brothers remind me of when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and I were younger. In fact, you three look like us."

Ravensong blinked. "Jayfeather, what'll I do about the dream?"

"Well, if the Clans are in danger, you have to do something. StarClan chose you for a reason." Jayfeather's tail flicked slightly.

"W-What?"

"Great StarClan, you must be dense." Jayfeather muttered. "_You_, and another cat who was chosen by StarClan, have to team up and save the Clans. I'm sure that StarClan will send you another dream to help instruct you on what to do. But they can't always appear at your beck and call; remember that, Ravensong."

"H-Hey!" She sighed, and ruffled her fur. _Why does he have to be so smart? _"Okay, I know that it's something I have to do, but why pick me? Why not one of the other warriors?"

"Your father had to save the Clans too. As did I, and Dovewing." Jayfeather meowed. "We had to sacrifice a lot in order to protect the Clans. Perhaps they sensed something about you; since you are one of the Three's kits."

"I-I know, but I can't! I'm…I'm an ordinary warrior; not some saviour." She muttered. "I want to be a mother one day; I want to have kits. What if I'm chosen to save the Clans again?"

"You'll have to deal with it. Your father got a mate; despite the fact that he might be called upon to save the Clans." Jayfeather tucked the leaves he sorted in to the storage; moving on to some marigold.

"I'm supposed to do it alone?"

"Remember that Bluestar said that there is another."

"Another cat?"

"No, it'll be a fox, of course it's a cat!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ravensong grumbled. "I'm just confused. I'm not special like you, or Dovewing or my father. I want to help; but I don't know if I _can_."

"Sorry for snapping at you. I understand that you're confused, and maybe a little scared; having this responsibility on your shoulders. But your Clanmates need you. It's time for you to step up and prepare to defend the Clans from this darkness."

"B-But Jayfeather—"

"Shut your trap, and let me finish. Anyway, you have StarClan by your side. You have your friends and family by your side. StarClan is worrying about this darkness, and what if it wipes out the Clan cats? That means that I could be gone. Or your father, or your mother, or maybe all of ThunderClan."

Ravensong bit her lip. She didn't want to lose anyone close to her. "I get it," She murmured softly. "I'll fight. I'll find the other cat, and I'll fight the darkness."

"Finally, you passed the denial," Jayfeather meowed; counting juniper berries. "It won't be easy finding the other cat; they might be in a different Clan. At Gatherings, just look around for a cat that shows the signs; anxious, edgy, a bit jumpy, perhaps."

"If I just ask around, they'll think I'm crazy!" She protested.

"I thought you were past this."

"Just past the denial. I've already accepted the fact that I'm 'special'."

"Well, that's a start," The medicine cat sighed. "Just look closely at the others. Like you, they'll be a bit on-edge. If you think they're the one, then make conversation with them."

"But how will I know for sure?" Ravensong looked down at her paws. She wanted to make sure she didn't mess up. She had the faith of her ancestors; and she didn't want to let them down.

"Then you'll have to trust in it. Go and do a little hunting with Foxleap." He advised.

"With Foxleap?"

"Honestly, all I hear from him is about you! It'll make him happy if you ask him to go hunting." Jayfeather yawned. "Hurry up; I have work to do."

"Okay, thanks Jayfeather! I'll see you when I get back!" She mewed, as she turned and bounded out; meeting with Foxleap who was just exiting the warriors den.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__I don't own Warriors, but I do own my OCs._


End file.
